


Home At The End of The World

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Early Work, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Iraq, Just for storage, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Mike will leave for Iraq soon, John is having a hard time coping with it.</p>
<p>originally posted on 01/30/2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At The End of The World

The hardest truth John Morrison had to face was the possibility of Mike not returning from the war. It was agonizing to think about his lover dying on foreign soil and he couldn't protect him. John hated the image of Mike's corpse lying on a deserted road, never to be found again. It often made the thought of him leaving more unbearable. What would he do if the officers knocked on his door and told him the devastated news? He tried blocking those thoughts, but it always lurked in the back of his mind.  
  
Even at night, he could not escape the worries and doubts about Mike's duties. Instead it turned into nightmares which left him unsettled and anxious. Often his dreams usually involved Mike in Iraq, either fighting Muslim extremist or keeping the peace in a town, but it ends with him dead. The details were vivid and it was hard to forget the dream.   
  
The setting was clear and everything in the world was quiet. The air was thick as the sun blazed on the men in uniforms. Mike and the other soldiers patrolled the local town, protecting the civilians from the dangerous terrorist. Without warning, a well hidden bomb explored, destroying everything in the area. Not one of them survived as the only resembles of life is the tattered body of his lover. The blood and sand covered the once full function body before....  
  
...John woke up to find Mike lying next to him, unharmed.   
  
He sighed. He hated his paranoia dreams. He hated how it quicken his heart and rapid his breathing. The explosion still ranged in his ears as the vision of Mike played in his eyes. The mere image of Mike's body was horrible. The damage on his body was visible and the once playful blue eyes he was accustomed of seeing, was empty. John never told him about his fears of him going to Iraq. He wanted to supported Mike and his decisions, but deep down, he wasn't sure. It was a constant fear he tried to hide, although it became a losing battle.  
  
John leaned against the headboard of their bed and watched the younger man. He couldn't help but smiled sadly at him. Mike's body stretched on John's side of the bed, his arms reaching for him. His mouth parted, allowing the loud snore to escape. Even several drops of drool flowed from his lips, creating a puddle on the sheets. Was it the last time he would watch Mike sleeping before he perform his service in Iraq?   
  
John brushed back some of his fallen hair from his face. He stared at Mike's sleeping form and thought he was beautiful. He appeared peaceful while sleeping as his whole body wasn't tensed, but relaxed. It was a shame to wake him. The snoring was too loud and it would delay the dreams from haunting him.  
  
He shook Mike by the shoulders.  
  
“Wha...”Mike asked sleepily as he rose slightly from the mattress.  
  
John hid his amusement as he cleared his throat.   
  
“Babe, you're snoring.”  
  
Mike rested his head on the headboard while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
“I wasn't snoring, baby...and why are you up this early? It's like three in the morning.”  
  
Could he tell him about his worries over him? He barely wanted to admit it to himself, let alone tell Mike. He was losing a part of himself and there nothing he could do about it. John avoid looking at him. He gazed lingeringly at the wall, noticing the distinctive patterns in the dark room.  
  
“I couldn't sleep.”  
  
Mike wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him close to his chest. He nuzzled his neck before laying butterfly kisses from it until he reached his shoulders. It send chills down John's spine inhaling faintly.   
  
“Writer's block again?” Mike mumbled on his exposed skin.  
  
“Yea, I still need to finish the lyrics for the next recording session.”  
  
“All you need to do is write a song about me and how amazingly good-looking I am. Record a song and you'll make millions and it's all thanks to me.” He kissed his jaw line.  
  
John shivered.  
  
“You're...you're a narcissist.” He tried to laugh but came out as a whimper. He was distracted by his own chaotic thoughts.   
  
His boyfriend sighed.  
  
“Nothing will happen to me, John.”  
  
John pulled away from his embrace and faced him. He might as well reveal his darkest secrets.   
  
“You don't know that, Mike. What if some terrorist bombed the place you're stationed? What if you get attack while...shit...you could die.” He balled his hand and tried not to cry in frustration. Despite being with Mike for a long time, he hardly cry in front of him. He didn't want to appear soft to anyone, not even him.   
  
Mike stared at his lover.   
  
“I could die now but I'm not.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Look, I know you're worried about me...”  
  
John tried to object but he stopped him. He held John's hand and caressed them.   
  
“...that I may not come back home. I know and at times...I worry about it too,” Mike closed his eyes before he opened them. They were softer, even a hit of remorse. “I'm scared okay. I'm scared that I won't see you again.”  
  
John couldn't believe it. Mike was scared? The cocky, arrogant man he had been with for a couple of years, was frighten. He never once saw him show some sign of vulnerability. Mike was always a man with firm determination and strive to be invincible. Yet, at times, he did show the vulnerable side which most people hardly seen. It was comforting to know he wasn't the only one loathing their predicament. He wasn't alone with his feelings.   
  
Mike downcast his eyes, the rough callous of his hands kept holding John's.  
  
“But...what I'm doing is right. I'm going there for my country, but mostly to protect you. Its sucks but I have to do it.”  
  
John almost asked 'why'. Why would Mike leave him in the States to serve in a War that was pointless? What if there were no Mass Weapons of Mass Destruction? What if he died for nothing? He could go on but it wasn't the right time to speak of them. He kept the questions to himself.  
  
Silence filled the space between them. Both men in their own thoughts until a crack of nervous laughter broke the tension.  
  
“I know, but it still sucks,” he chuckled under his breath.  
  
Mike smiled and pressed his forehead on John's until their noises touched.   
  
“Yea, it does, but I will only be there for a couple of months. And when it's over, I will come back to you,” he kissed him slowly, tugging on his lower lip, “Then I'll show you how much I missed you,” he whispered.  
  
John caressed the side of Mike's neck. He still had fears of Mike not returning, and perhaps, it will always stay on his mind. But, for one night, he will try to push them aside. Just one moment he can see his lover and not the nightmares that plagued his subconscious. He watched the playful smirk curled on his lips and his eyes turned dark with lust.   
  
“You can show me now,” he whispered seductively against Mike's lips.   
  
He kissed him coyly, allowing his lips to linger before he deepen it. Both man fought for dominance as their mouths clashed with passion and hunger. Their hands touched each other bodies, leaving prints of their devotion. Johns was on his back as Mike placed tiny bit marks on his neck and shoulders.   
  
“I'm not going anywhere...believe it,” he mumbled against his collarbone.  
  
John nodded unconsciously, releasing a moan every time his lover nibbled on his body. He closed his eyes shut, feelings his lover's warm mouth on his member. His chest rose and hands cliched the covers as his body was on fire. He moved his hips frantically against Mike's lips, hoping to find that release. And, he did, both physically and emotionally. All that matters was Mike, not the war or his doubts. He was still with him and he rather have it any other way.


End file.
